This invention relates to respirators, and, more particularly, to respirators that are particularly well adapted for use by persons suffering from emphysema, and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel respirator.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator which is effective to vibrate the material passing therethrough in such a manner that it is effective to vibrate the cilia in the lungs of the person breathing through the respirator.
A further object is to afford a novel respirator which is effective to so vibrate the material passing therethrough both on inhalation and exhalation.
Many persons suffer from ailments, such as, for example, emphysema, or the like, wherein the cilia in the lungs have become flattened down or clogged with mucous, or the like. It is my opinion, which seems to have been borne out by experimentation, that vibration of air passing into and out of the lungs of the persons suffering from the aforementioned conditions is effective to cause cilia, which have been flattened down, to be vibrated into an upstanding position, and to cause cilia which have been clogged with mucous, to be at least partially unclogged. When oxygen being breathed by such a person is vibrated in accordance with my present invention better utilization of the oxygen seems to be effected than when it is not so vibrated.
Respirators, which are effective to vibrate the material passing therethrough during both inhalation and exhalation, have been heretofore known in the art, being disclosed, for example, in my co-pending application for U.S. States Letters Pat., Ser. No. 613,176, filed Sept. 15, 1975. Vibrators of the type disclosed in my aforementioned co-pending patent application have proven to be very effective. However, it is an object of the present invention to afford improvements over respirators of the type disclosed in the aforementioned co-pending patent application.
Insofar as is known, no one, prior to my invention of the respirator disclosed in my aforementioned co-pending application, Ser. No. 613,176, has afforded a respirator, or the like, through which a person can inhale and exhale, and which is effective, during such inhalation and exhalation to vibrate the air passing into and out of the persons lungs.
Certain articles, of course, heretofore known in the art, such as, for example, musical instruments; "Bronx cheer" toys such as the toy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 628,870; and duck calls or goose calls, such as the goose call shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,836, have caused air, blown through the article to vibrate, thus causing sound to be emitted from the article. However, insofar as is known this has not, prior to my invention of the respirator disclosed in my aforementioned co-pending application, Ser. No. 613,176, been true with respect to, or a purpose of a respirator. In fact, insofar as is known, no one, other than myself, has heretofore conceived a respirator of the aforementioned type.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator which may be quickly and easily attached to a source of oxygen, for inhalation of oxygen by a patient using the respirator, and which, when it is so connected, is effective to vibrate the oxygen, in a sound-emitting manner, during both inhalation and exhalation by the person using the respirator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type, which, when it is so connected to a source of oxygen, is effective, in a novel and expeditous manner, to permit air to pass thereinto, to mix with and supplement the oxygen during inhalation through the respirator.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type wherein the flow of air into the respirator, during inhalation, is sufficient to cause effective sound-emitting vibrations of the material passing through the respirator, during both inhalation and exhalation, irrespective of the amount of flow of oxygen into the respirator, and irrespective of whether or not the flow of oxygen into the respirator is completely cut off.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator, which is effective to produce the aforementioned sound-emitting vibrations of material passing therethrough, both during inhalation and exhalation, irrespective of whether or not the respirator is connected to a tube or any other device for feeding oxygen thereinto.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type, which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and purview of the appended claims.